


Music Camp

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blind David AU, Music AU, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I've got this fic, but I don't really like it. It's not anything, if that makes sense, although I like the idea! But I don't know what to do with it, so might as well post it and get feedback and ideas. So if you have any ideas, it would be really appreciated!Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Music Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this fic, but I don't really like it. It's not anything, if that makes sense, although I like the idea! But I don't know what to do with it, so might as well post it and get feedback and ideas. So if you have any ideas, it would be really appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Max doesn’t even know how they’ve ended up here. To be honest, he doesn’t even want to know. He’s sat next to Nikki, attempting to make a sound from her trombone, with Neil on his other side, arguing about his instrument.

“David, a triangle? Really!” He shouts, ringing his triangle for emphasis.

“All instruments are important-“David starts, but is interrupted by Gwen.

“-our budget only covered second hand instruments, so we had limited choice.”

All the campers are talking amongst themselves, show off their instrument skills. Nerris is showing her treble recorder to Harrison, who in turn is claiming his French horn is better. Dolph has a trumpet, and is managing to make weak sound. Nurf is laughing at Space Kid and his harmonica, whilst he hugs his own ukulele. Ered has a saxophone, the coolest instrument, and Preston has a piccolo. Max begrudging picks up his instrument, a clarinet, rips his new reed out it’s packet and slips it against the mouthpiece.

David strums his guitar to get everyone’s attention, unfortunately it doesn’t work so Gwen squeaks loudly on her Oboe, stunning everyone into silence.

“Thank you, Gwen. Right campers! Let’s make some music, and write our own piece of music!” David instructs.

“But David, you’re blind! You can’t write anything. Ooo, unless you’ve been lying to us, making you a criminal! You’re going to jail David! Don’t leave us with Gwen!” Nikki shouts, dramatically falling on her knees, shaking her fist in her air.

“No Nikki, we’re going to improvise.” David says, as Gwen flips her middle finger at her.

David starts by playing some chords, as everyone begins to join in. Neil starts mindlessly tapping his triangle, as Nikki finally manages a sound, and starts to slide the arm as quickly as she can. Space kid attempts to play the harmonica through his helmet, but starts to just hit things with it to make a sound.

It’s been a few minutes of people learning their instruments, and becoming confident enough to play. It sounds awful, even David flinches at some of the sounds that have been made. Gwen has already broken 3 reeds.

David leans over to where Max is, knowing his isn’t playing his instrument.

“What’s wrong Max, why aren’t you playing?” He asks quietly, so he doesn’t disturb the ‘music’.

“I am playing David. Don’t be stupid.” Max replies, with less venom then he wanted.

“Max, I’m blind, not stupid. And I haven’t heard a clarinet this whole time.” David answers calmly.

“You remember how I asked you to continue paying that… thing.” Max whispers.

“Of course, it’s the only thing you’ve ever asked for.”

“Well, that was music lessons, clarinet lessons, to be exact. Now everyone’s going to think I’m a fucking nerd.”

“Max, it doesn’t matter. Play what you know, and just enjoy yourself. That’s all I want.”

David leans back in his chair, and listens for the sound of a clarinet to appear. And soon enough, a simple melody emerges. It’s clear that Max has had lessons, the quality of sound is beautiful, and he’s playing a song he’s memorised. David doesn’t know the song, but couldn’t be prouder.

Eventually, the other campers start to fade out, amazed at Max’s performance. Nikki only stops playing when Neil leans over and smacks her round the head.  
Max finishes his piece, a content silence spreads. David is the first the start clapping.  
“Max, that sounded amazing! You have a real talent here!” He cries, much to Max’s embarrassment. Even Gwen seemed impressed with the performance.  
“I didn’t know you could play the clarinet, squirt.” She smiles, ruffling his hair.  
Max can’t take the stares of the other campers, and exits the hall, leaving the clarinet on his chair.  
“So, when will we sound like that?” Nikki asks, and Neil laughs in response. “Keep dreaming Nikki, you have no music ability!”  
“Now campers, lets practice some more, and soon we can all sound like Max!” David states, and starts playing his guitar again, with a permanent smile.


End file.
